the Date
by Earwen85
Summary: Serie of drables between Seiya and Serena


**The Date**

"Yo!" he felt like doing something stupid, but he wanted to spend his time with her. He didn't know why, but he got a free day in his erratic life as an idol so he wanted to be with her no matter what...she turned around looking up at him standing beside the tree. "Want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

"What? What's with you?" she yelled

"You're not doing anything are you?" Seiya was so easy going he made it look as he knew exactly that she was going to say yes in the end.

"Excuse me? Tomorrow I'm going to get up, eat breakfast, and then...watch TV, and then p... probably I'll eat snacks and play games and then..."

"So nothing else right?" Serena was ready to kill him the nerve of that guy "At eleven A.M tomorrow I'll wait for you at central park" Seiya let his arms down from his head and started walking down the street.

"Hey wait…Seiya!" but it was no use Serena was stuck on a date with Seiya and she couldn't say she was disappointed about that

"Um…" Serena heard a voice behind her, she turned around.

"Amy?"

"Hey Serena don't you worry about me, I didn't hear or see anything…bye!" the blonde didn't get anything that just happened the only thing she knew she was stuck on date on Saturday with…Seiya…of all people. Who surprisingly became one of her MANY friends in a short time. She was starting to get nervous about how that boy made her feel. Her stomach roared with hunger "Damn, now I'm hungry! Hopefully mom has made dinner already…it will be very upsetting if she didn't." she started walking home hoping to get to eat she'll worry about everything else later.

Seiya was very confident about what he did in life, but when it comes to Serena he wasn't sure. He made it look as it did but he was very uncertain of everything that girl made him feel he never felt anything alike and he just couldn't control it he wanted her close and he was determinate to risk everything even his mission and his life, to be her boyfriend and have a chance to be with her.

"Damn him! He is late and he told me eleven o' clock!"

"Are you sure he is confinable?" Luna, a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead, asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Serena asked

"Seiya who else..."

"Luna he is my friend..." Serena sighed.

"Yes but he invited you on a date and…" Serena cut her off.

"A date? Where…who? What do you mean?" Serena stood up moving from side to side. Her cat couldn't help but lower her head and shake it.

"You're hopeless." in that moment Haruka and Michiru stepped in the park where she was waiting, and greeted her.

"Are you on a date Koneko chan?"

"Yeah…well…you could call it that sort of thing...but he isn't really impressing me at all, because he's already late!" Serena sighed.

"Who is your date Serena?" Michiru asked smiling.

"Seiya…he got the day off and so he chose to spend it with me…" Serena blushed.

"The idol that goes to your school?" Haruka always was very overprotective of her but that Seiya was more of a dangerous threat to her.

"Let it go Ruka…after all you never like handsome boys anyways…have a great time in your date Serena." Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm and pulled her away.

"Oi Michiru not that hard." Haruka and Michiru walked away, and Serena stayed looking at them for a while till they disappeared.

"What are you going to do?"

"Damn he is too late! I'm going home!" fate didn't want Serena to go home just yet. A kid fell down right in front of her, she was always good with kids and this was not exception she cheered the boy and tried to make him go and play again with his friends when she turn around Seiya was coming down the road.

"Sorry you've been waiting?" he was so confident, that it just made her even more furious. To wait for him was one thing, but watching him now walking towards her with that smirk the black sunglasses and his right hand in is pants pocket it was so impossible not to like this guy…yet it scared her at the same time.

"Yes I've been waiting, and you are twenty minutes late!" Serena yelled.

"Already said I was sorry Odango. Come on I'll take you to the amusing park and the zoo today. We have all day for us. Twenty minutes is nothing soon you'll forget it…I promise." she couldn't help but to smile and then soon they were in Seiya's car on their way to have fun, and hopefully lots of it.

The zoo was first and as soon as she arrived there she was already hungry. Seiya had enjoyed all her ministrations even the ones that have to do with food. He was not very fond of sweets but every time he bought something salty for her, he brought something for him too. The zoo was a fun place to visit but Seiya got something else in mind. He wanted to take her to the amusement park, and make her get on all the dangerous rides.

"Damn I shouldn't have eaten that last hot dog." Serena and to sit down for a minute after the last rollercoaster.

"Are you feeling alright?" he sound very concerned for her after all it was his idea to go up there, and he didn't eat as much as she did it was only natural to feel nauseous now.

"I'm alright Seiya don't worry." Serena tried to assure him.

"Do you want to go to the eye? It's slower there. I think it will help u settle down a little." Seiya smiled.

"Yeah lets go there." Seiya extended his hand helping her to stand up, but he didn't let go. Strangely Serena felt a very good sensation. She felt safe and secure as their fingers intertwined. Just then she felt her cheeks get very hot. She only hoped they didn't look as red as they felt at that moment. Seiya felt like it was a normal action to grab her hand, and he knew that he was making her feel nervous but he couldn't help it, it was the first time he could spend the whole day together with her alone and with no other person bothering them because they recognized him and that was saying a lot. Sunset was something magnificent from the top of the eye in a clear day. It was a love seat so they were together.

"I wish to go just once wherever you are going all the time."

"You are…I'm right here."

"As much I want to believe you I know there is something in here." Seiya touch her forehead tenderly "That would be why I'm worrying about you."

"I just don't understand. I'm spending a great time with you, but at the same time…I can't help to think of my—"

"Boyfriend?" Seiya finished her sentence when she was about to stop realizing what she was saying.

"I'm sorry…"Seiya raised her head with his hand shaking his head slowly at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. He didn't keep in touch with you did he?" she shook her head no. Seiya couldn't understand how it was possible to have a girlfriend like her, someone could be so mean. He would cherish her every minute of is life just to have her by his side. Serena didn't say anything, but her head fell onto his shoulder. Finishing their ride, they stayed that way until the end was coming out from the eye "Odango wait…" just outside the eye Seiya made her stop. He took her by the waist and stepped off staying very close, their noses almost touched, she was trembling, but as nervous as he was, he couldn't hold that desire anymore.

"Seiya…don't… please…" her begging came from those eyes that scream to him to do what he was about to do to her. He words came from her brain, but her heart was screaming something else, and those words were written in her eyes. Same passion in those who were looking into the blue pools from her friend just in front of her .

"What do you want to do Odango?"

"Please don't ask me that. If I do what I really want…" her arms went around his shoulders, tightening the embrace around him. He secured his arms around her waist holding her there. "I won't be able to stop."

"Don't hold it…do it…I will stop it if you can't."

"No, you wouldn't be able to either. What have you done to me Seiya?"

"I've done nothing to you…yet…" that last word made her shiver when he whispered into her ear he felt in his arms her whole body flinch, he separated from her a little. He looked at her eyes again "Do you want to stop or not?" she just found herself shaking her head. Seiya just smirked grabbing her hand and taking her to his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To cheer you up a little more." she couldn't help to smile under his spell she didn't know what he has done to her but it felt great whatever it was. She didn't want that non-date or date to ever end. She wanted to stay there in that moment in that embrace with him, even if it costs her everything she knew. Everything she was about to lose, the choice was hers and hers alone and she was choosing not to think too much.

They arrived to a disco and she caught a glimpse of Yaten and Taiki in the VIP area. She followed Seiya who kept his hand secure around hers. They climbed the stairs. Seiya exchanged some words with his bodyguard who was guarding that door. Serena like usual, wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. Instead she was watching the people and the lights around her. Then she found herself alone with Seiya once more, but this time was different because this time they were alone and very dangerously close. He walked a little to her left to get away from the door. Seiya stood before her with a smile teasing his lips.

"Do you want something to drink?" Serena shrugged her shoulders. Seiya asked for something that Serena obviously though it contain alcohol "stop being so nervous Odango." he walked just behind her one of his hands played with her hair she tried to breathe and calm herself, but a kiss in the on the back of her neck destroyed all her walls completely. "Tell me to stop and I will." she turned around and looked face to face with Seiya. She couldn't hold what she was restrict herself to do anymore both of her hands grab Seiya's face and she jumped forward crushing her mouth to his. Seiya's shock was short when his hands caressed her back and waist making her put her legs around his waist, allowing himself to kiss her deeper and more passionately while their bodies fall down into the couch. No one would have ever known what has happened in that room. The noise outside was too much, and the three lights body guard would not let anyone pass through it without Seiya's permission, but Seiya was a very good person despite the bad boy press image. He could have from people who didn't know them, as much as he was enjoying the kissing and the soft hands under his t-shirt caressing his back "Odango…" his elbows supported all of his body weight beside her. He stayed there for a minute trying to regain his breathing as well as she did

"Seiya…"

"Gods Odango I love you…you know that…but for that…we have to stop…" Serena made a silent nod with her head, and then Seiya leaned to kiss her much more tenderly this time. "I could be your boyfriend and never have to stop this." he grabbed her hand and made Serena come out from that place and onto the dancing floor, but Serena couldn't stop listen to those final words Seiya said to her, decisions were to be made and she had to an realize what she wanted for the rest of her life someone who made her cry or someone who couldn't love her more than he already did.

thank you CatGirl for the corrections

English is not my first language Im sorry if you find mistakes

Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me at all is just for fun

.com/#/d4mfvxh


End file.
